


Femslash drabbles

by Lucissaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, trans narcissa malfoy, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucissaa/pseuds/Lucissaa
Summary: A collection of femslash drabbles and one-shots!





	

**A collection of femslash drabbles and one-shots, beginning with Narcissa Malfoy and Mrs. Zabini featuring trans!narcissa malfoy.**

OoO

“Stop trying to grab my hand.” Narcissa Black hissed in a low voice, turning her head towards the girl next to her as she pulled her pale hand away. She looked around hastily to see if they were noticed by anyone, but they weren’t.

Aya raised her eyebrows, whipping her dreads over her shoulder, and gently took hold of Narcissa’s upper arm to make her stop walking. “Why, Cissa?” She asked gently, looking down at her almost worriedly.

They were standing in the middle of London, muggle London to be exact as it was only in the muggle world they could do this without the Prophet following them. It was a Hogsmead weekend at school, but instead of Hogsmead the girls had flooed to the Leaky Cauldron as soon as no one noticed.

Looking at her girlfriend, she noticed just how self-conscious she looked. Carefully, Aya embraced her, pressing two gently kisses to her hair. Narcissa had hair reaching to just below her ears, she hadn’t been growing it out for a long time yet, in a gorgeous auburn colour. She let herself relax in Aya’s embrace, who only held her closer.

“You’re gorgeous, Narcissa. I’m gorgeous. Two gorgeous girls in a town where no one important knows us, no one will recognize us.” She continued, pulling away slightly to kiss her forehead. “I know this is difficult, but I promise you that no one at home will find out, alright? It’s all muggles, all filthy people who will never know who we are.”

Narcissa nodded, closing her eyes momentarily before smiling up to her girlfriend confidently. She opened her mouth to answer but instead found herself kissing the dark skinned girl in reply, who chuckled surprised and pulled her closer.

It felt better than either of them was able to describe to kiss each other outside, where anyone could see them, compared to hiding away in empty hallways and classrooms all the time; Neither Aya no Narcissa felt like letting the other girl go.

“I told you they’d be staring.” Narcissa whispered after a while, pulling away only slightly so her lips were almost touching Aya’s still.

Aya smiled and kissed both her cheeks, taking the blonde’s hands in her own. “They are staring, yes.” She whispered, not paying attention to the people around her and instead focusing solely on the shorter girl. “And admittedly, I would be too if I saw two witches as stunning as us. Can’t blame the muggles for appreciating beauty, Cissa.

We just look damn good together.”


End file.
